Nikolai Orelov
|-|Assassin's Creed Initiates= |-|Assassin's Creed: The Fall= |-|Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia= |-|Assassin's Creed: The Chain= Summary Nikolai Andreievich "Kolya" Orelov (Russian: Николай Андреевич "Коля" Орелов; Early 19th century – 1928) was a member of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins during the late 19th and early 20th century. Nikolai was notably involved in events such as the Borki train disaster and the Tunguska explosion, and spearheaded the hunt for the Imperial Sceptre of the Russian royal family. Nikolai was responsible for several notorious events during his career as an Assassin; in 1888, when tasked with assassinating Tsar Alexander III, the fight that ensued between the two men accidentally caused the Borki train disaster. Twenty years later, in an attempt to retrieve the Imperial Sceptre from a facility in Tunguska, Nikolai's failure to acquire the artifact in time caused the object to explode, as Nikola Tesla broadcast a burst of electricity to it, resulting in a massive explosion that was later known as the Tunguska event. Eventually he and his family escaped to America, though his wife and daughter were forcibly deported back to Russia, leaving him with his son Innokenti, who would eventually murder him in 1928 to escape pursuing Assassins. He is also the great-grandfather of Daniel Cross, an individual who would go on to cause the near fall of the Assassin Order generations later. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with Hidden Blade, melee weapons and the Staff of Eden. 9-B with Berdan Rifle Name: Nikolai Andreievich "Kolya" Orelov (Russian: Николай Андреевич "Коля" Орелов) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly over his 70s at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, member of the Narodnaya Volya Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Nikolai is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Expert acrobat and parkourer, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes (Could make clever use of one's pressure points to knock them out, also had vast knowledge of the human body), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke bombs) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (As a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid and Master Assassin, he should at the very least be on par with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Fought against a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III. Later himself got amped by the Staff after Alexander III handed it over to him and both of them fought against each other, though Nikolai was eventually defeated due to the Tsar being more skilled. Somewhat comparable to, but weaker than Princess Anastasia, who was now equal to Shao Jun thanks to having relived the Chinese Assassin's memories via the Precursor box. Can trade blows with those who can harm him), higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons and the Staff of Eden. Wall level with his Berdan rifle (Can destroy metal objects with his rifle pretty easily) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily dodge shots from other Berdan rifles and other comparable Russian firearms like the Mosin-Nagant, at point-blank range. Outpaced machine-gun fire from tanks. On par with Princess Anastasia, who had inherited the powers of Shao Jun, who could dodge bullets at this speed. Should be comparable to the rest of the Assassins in the series). Supersonic+ attack speed with his Berdan Rifle (His Berdan rifle was heavily modified by a friend named Tokarev to support 7.62x54mmR rounds and keep up with the then-standard Mosin-Nagant rifle) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with and fought against a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III, who easily lifted a massive portion of a wrecked train carriage to save his family, though he was quickly overpowered due to his injuries and due to being far slower and more inexperienced than the Tsar), higher with the Staff of Eden Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with the Staff of Eden Durability: At least Small Building level+, higher with the Staff of Eden (Survived the Borki train disaster with only minor injuries. Seconds later, he took hits from a Staff-amped Tsar Alexander III after being amped by the Staff himself, and though he was defeated, it should be noted that both of them were injured in the Borki train disaster before their real fight began. Can survive high falls which would easily generate this much energy. Survived the Tunguska Explosion, although he was critically wounded and would have died had his wife Ana not saved him and had he not taken the shard from the destroyed Staff for himself. Can withstand high-caliber bullets for a short period of time. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank attacks on these levels, no-sell energy beams powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch, and trade blows with Olympos Projects) Stamina: Extremely High (Survived the Borki train disaster without any crippling injuries. Managed to make his way back home after barely surviving the Tunguska incident) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his melee weapons and Berdan Rifle's musket. Upto 284 meters with the Berdan Rifle Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Saber, Dagger, smoke bombs, Berdan Rifle, Staff of Eden (temporarily) Intelligence: Gifted. Could easily infiltrate his former Assassin comrades' headquarters without any prior planning at all and could adapt to its varied security systems at any given time. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Snipers Category:Smoke Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Parents Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Martial Artists Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Married Characters Category:Acrobats